The Hunter on Fire
by DragonChick2743
Summary: Percy was never supposed to be born. In fact he should've never had been thought of, but here he is the child of Hestia and Diana/Artemis. Being the "Forbidden Child" is hard because you stick out like a sore thumb. Join Percy on a journey that seems to never end! (First Fanfic. Don't Judge) Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Not an OC based story, but will have a few OCs here and there.
1. Peaceful? As if!

Chapter One: Peaceful? As if!

Hestia's POV:

I screamed in frustration as I threw a fireball at, yet another, almost perfect plan. _I'm missing a factor!_ I thought angrily to myself. _Think Hestia, think! _Now hold the Olympus Hot Line, I know what you're all thinking. Why in the Hades (sorry brother) is the most peaceful goddess going rampant!? Well, it started around last month…

(Flashback)

_I feel so… empty, why should I be the goddess of the hearth, home ,_and _family if I can't have a family of my own!? _I thought bitterly.

(Flashback End)

(A/N short, I know)

This had to be my eleventh plan and the most ingenious, but no! I was missing something… or someone.


	2. Get Out Of My Face

Chapter Two: Get Out Of My Face

(A/N: Thanks to all of you who are reading my story. I JUST started and I already have positive reviews! Many of you think that Percy should be a girl, but don't worry I know what I'm doing. Please read and review! Thanks, bye.)

Artemis POV:

I growled as Apollo, my brother, flirted pointlessly with another one of my hunters. Can he not see that we are a group of- of… man haters, I guess, and no one wants to go out with him! This was how the situation went,

(SITUATION)

Apollo: Hey babe, how's it goin?

Hunter: Get out of my face, boy.

Apollo: That's cool, that's cool. Hey how 'bout this if I can shoot an arrow better than you, you have to go out with me.

Hunter: You won't leave alone if I say no, will you.

Apollo: Nope!

Hunter: Fine, let's get this over with!

Apollo: Sweet!

Then my hunter shot Apollo in a… special spot. That was how she won. As Apollo walk over to me he started talking to me about… something, I didn't listen. Anyway some how we got onto the topic about how his kids were soooooo "Awesome!" Then I realized that, I'm the patroness of childbirth and yet, I HAVE NO CHILD!

After Apollo left I had some time to think. Man was this depressing I wish, no! I am a maiden goddess what am I thinking!? I could lose my hunters! No, I need help. This is something I can't do alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hestia POV:

After a break from planning I had the most brilliant idea known to man…goddess…oh you know what I mean! Any way why can't maiden goddess have children, except Athena. How is she so good at finding loopholes? Maiden goddesses should have children this is where I found my missing factor! I need…Artemis! That's exactly who I need! Surly Artemis would want a child! Then it's decided Artemis needs a little visit from cleaver ole me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis POV:

The last thing I was expecting was a visit from Hestia. I mean I love my Aunt it's just that, she nearly gave me a heart attack! I was thinking of the child I've been longing for and poof, there she is.

"Artemis," She asked worryingly "what's the matter?"

"Um…don't be too shocked and, don't hate me." I said cautiously.

"I could never hate you, Artemis. You are my favorite niece, including Apollo!" She winked at me as I suppressed a laugh.

Then I turned serious again, "Aunt Hestia, I've been longing for a child for I am the goddess of child birth yet I have no child. And I can't break my oath or my hunters could be taken away, not that I'd want to anyway men are disgusting!"

"I see, well then, I have a proposal for you." She said calmly. I gave her the signal to go on because I was intrigued.

We could have a child made from the hearth. It will not be easy but it is possible. We will need to sacrifice both of our sacred animals into the hearth and do an ancient incantation, which will drain much of our power, but not enough to make him a god. And-"

"Wait, did you say HE?" I screamed the last part.

"Yes I said 'he' because your hunters must learn to stop torturing male demigods and mortals alike. Now as I was saying, He will be extremely powerful because he will have four godly parents. Come out Apollo, I know you're there." She completed. Wait how did Apollo manage to hide, from me!?

(A/N: Sorry about reposting the same chappie. Please remember this is my first fanfic, EVER. Special thanks to Big Jill (Guest) for pointing this out to me!)


	3. Little Brother

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own the PJO series, but I do kinda sorta own these versions of the characters!

Percy: Why is this sooo confusing does Rick own us or do you?

Me: Wtf! Why are you here you're not even is this chappie! Get out!

Percy: Wait, what!

*POOF *

Me: Well now that that's out of the way. Onward with the story!

Chapter Three: Little Brother

Apollo POV:

As soon a Hestia called me out I knew I was screwed. She must have known this 'cause she had this look on her face saying, 'You, are royally screwed' and man was she right as soon as I climbed out from under my bush BAM! She attacked me I don't me like a slap, no that's too gentle. She literally pounced on top of me laying blow after blow of punches to the face! Luckily I found a stick and blocked her punches, but then… the stick broke. I ran to hide behind Hestia in an 8 year old form, holding onto her leg. Then Hestia grew a smug look in her eyes.

"Aunty Hestia, why are you looking at me like that?" I inquired using the cutest kid voice I could muster. When she didn't answer I tried to change into my older self, hint, TRIED. OHMYGODS! I can't change out of my eight year old form! Oh no. Ohhhhh no! This is bad, this is really bad!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis POV:

When I saw Apollo try to change into an adult again he looked strained. Wait… oh my gods! Thank you Hestia! I can't believe she made him stuck as a kid! Oh this is gonna be fun! Time for my devious smile.

"Why are you smiling, Arty." Oops did I actually smile? Oh well.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Oh nothing, _little _brother." Then is almost laughed deviously. Then realization hit him.

"Oh *&%$#"

"Now, now _little_ brother. Language." Then Hestia had to intervene.

"Kids, back to my proposal." She changed Apollo back to an adult and I pouted, but didn't say anything.

"If we are to have a boy in the hunt he will need proper training, from the _Hunters_, not you Apollo. You will be a bad influence."

"Wait, Hestia?"

"What is it Apollo?"

"If I can't train the kid, why am I here?"

"I'm so glad you asked that. Now, Apollo, you're part is to be one of his fatherly figures. If the child has only a set of moms, that would be… repulsive to others, and it will make him think that same gender… love is okay. Which its not, it is disgusting and, never mind that. Anyway, you will not turn him into a flirting machine for the Hunt can fix that quite easily, using _you_." Apollo shrunk away taking several steps backward.

"Now we must prepare for the creation of this child. I will talk to Hades, see if he will be the child's second fatherly figure." After Hestia left I changed back into Diana, my favored form when with the hunters. Apollo left to because he needed to cancel some "hot dates". That left me, alone, to think, again.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Next chappie Percy will be… created? I don't know how to say this. Anyways as always review on this chappie and tell me what you think. How should Percy's name be decided?


End file.
